finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Riosaix
[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:29, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ein Final Fantasy Freak ich liebe alles rund um Final Fantasy Mein lieblings Final Fantasy ist FFX mein Lieblings Charakter ist Kimahri. Und Rikku und Tidus gehören auch dazu. Blitzball und Geheimnisse Ich weiß Verschiedenes über Blitzball sowie Geheimnisse entdecken die nicht im Lösungsweg vorhanden sind Missionen Meine Charakter (die ich bevorzuge und warum ich das tue) Kimahri Ronso weil er aus seinen Fehlern lernt und beweißt was wirklich in ihm Steckt (Jugend,Beschützer,Garde,Anführer eines ganzen Volkes) Rikku Rikku ist sehr lebhaft und spontan und lockert die eher getragene Stimmung in der Heldentruppe etwas auf,deshalb lieb ich sie. PS: Habe ein Plakat bzw.ein Poster im Bilderamen von ihr an der Wand hängen .lol. Meine Benutzerboxen Meine Final Fantasy Musik Meine Lieblings Musik aus jeglichen Final Fantasy Spielen: Suteki da ne Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni Oyoida kokoro Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni Hazunda koe Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni Furueta kokoro Hoshi ga nagare, koboreta Yawarakai namida Suteki da ne Futari te o tori aruketa nara Ikitai yo Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka Sono mune Karada azuke Yoi ni magire Yume miru Kaze wa tomari; kotoba wa Yasashii maboroshi Kumo wa yabure; ashita wa Tooku no koe Tsuki ga nijimu kagami o Nagareta kokoro Hoshi ga yurete, koboreta Kakusenai namida (kurikaeshi) Sono kao Sotto furete Asa ni tokeru Yume miru Warum Final Fantasy Ich spiele Final Fantasy seit 2002 und läßt mich seither nicht mehr los. und das gut so denn es ist für mich eines der besten Rollenspiele, 2010 kam Kingdom Hearts dazu was mich seither auch nicht mehr los. Bei Dissidia passierte das gleich seit 2011. Ausser dem spiele ich auch gerne Dragon Quest und Zelda (Okarina of Time, Twilight Princess,Phantom Hourglass) FFX u. FFX-2 Lieblings Rasse die Ronsos Alle Ronsos von FFX & FFX-2 Kerc Ronso / Kimahri Ronso Biran Ronso / Yenke Ronso Zehb Ronso / Garik Ronso Lian Ronso / Ayde Ronso BlitzballTeam:Ronso Fangs Aghe Ronso / Gazh Ronso Nuhv Ronso / Irgh Ronso Zahj Ronso / Bazhi Ronso Darga Ronso / Zonde Ronso Meine Kimahri Sammlung Kimahri2.jpg Final-Fantasy-X-Kimahri-Ronso-880.jpg 4401.jpg FFX Kimahri.jpg Kimahri2(neuer Hintergrund).jpg Datei:Ff10kimahri.jpg Datei:FFXKimari.jpg Zitatbaustein Meine Designküche Twamel ist ein Charakter aus Final Fantasy X und Final Fantasy X-2. Er ist ein Guado, von dem man in Kapitel 1-2 im Macalania-Wald das Spezial-Kostüm Zan Kioh für Paine erhält. Er verehrt Seymor thumb|left|100px|Twamel in GuadosalamTwamel '''ist ein Charakter in Final Fantasy X und Final Fantasy X-2denmannichtsteuernkann, aber dennoch Einfluß auf auf den Story Verlauf hat. Er ist ein alternder Guado, und ist der Diener der Guado Führer. Lang vor Storybeginn war Twamel der Diener des Primas Jyskal Guado. Als er plötzlich starb, diente Twamel dem Sohn von Jyskal, Seymor Guado, Überzeugt davon das Seymor eine gute Person sei, diente er ihm genau so wie damals Primas Jyskal Guado. Final Fantasy X '''Twamel '''trifft auf Yuna , Tidus , Kimahri , Auron , Wakka , Lulu und Rikku das erste mal in Guadosalam, wo er ihnen erzählt , dass Seymor das Kind eines Guado ist und seine Mutter ein Mensch , und mit seinem neuerlangten Status als Primas zu Yevon , das Band zweier Rassen zusammen fügen wolle. Später, im Macalania Tempel, finden Yuna und ihre Leibgarde die Wahrheit über Juskal´s Tod heraus. Yuna , Tidus und die anderen bekämpfen und töten Seymor, und kurz nachdem diese Nachricht Twamel ereicht, ist er besorgt um den Zustand seines Schützlings Seymor erschüttert und aufgebracht stürzt er in den Tempel und sieht Seymor den Führer der Guados tot am Boden liegen. Obwohl er den SphäroidansiehtdenYuna im zeigt , der beweist, dass Seymor seinen Vater ermordete, zerstört Twamel ihn, um das Ereignis geheim zu halten, und nun sendet Twamel den anderen Guados die Nachricht Yuna und ihr Gefolge zu eleminieren um Seymors Tod zu rächen. Seymor jedoch kehrt nach Spira als Leibloser zurück. Seymor ermordet fast die komplette Ronso-Rasse , weil sie ihn bei seinem Traum Sin zu übernehmen behindern , worauf die verbleibenden Ronsos auf dem Mount Gagazet, einen Rache Feldzug planen um die Verhassten Guados ebenfalls zu töten.Nun erkennt auch Twamel das Seymor die Guados verraten hat.Er ist zu tiefst verletzt und zieht sich nach Guadosalam zurück um Busse zu tun. Twamel und die anderen Guados ziehen sich in ihre Häuser zurück da sie die Schmach die Seymor über sie gebracht hat nicht rückgängig machen können. Als Yuna und ihre Leibgarde nach Guadosalam zurückkehren , haben die Guado sich schon fast aufgegeben. Seitdem Seymor sie am Mount Gagazet aufgab, sind die Guado mehr gehasst als die Al Bhed.Am meisten aber durch die Rasse der Ronsos. Twamel fühlt sich schlecht , und nimmt die ganze Schuld dafür auf sich. Denn was Seymor getan hat findet er genau so grausam ,und erkennt nun das es keinen Grund mehr gibt um weiter zu leben. Twamel Final Fantasy X-2 thumb|left|Twamel im Macalania Wald Original Zitat von Twamel zu Yuna: "We cannot ask that you forgive us... only that you forget us." ins deutsche übersetzt: Wir können nicht sagen vergebe uns , nur das ihr uns vergessen sollt Auch in Final Fantasy X-2 spielt Twamel 'eine entscheidende Rolle. Nach dem Misserfolg der Sünde Durch Seymors Rassenmord barrikadierten sich die Guado in Guadosalam , bis sie sich dafür entscheiden, ihre Häuser aufzugeben und Unterschlupf in den Macalania Wäldern zu finden, mit der Absicht mit dem Wald zu sterben. Mit der verstreichenden Zeit im Spielverlauf stößt Twamel auf die Waldmusiker und wird durch ihre Musik besänftigt. Durch die Musik der Musiker inspiriert schöpft er neuen Mut und ist wieder lebensfroh und läßt von dem Gedanken ab mit dem Wald zu sterben. Die Guados kehren nach Guadosalam zurück. Twamel wird zum neuen Guado Führer gewählt.Twamel ist voll entschlossen das Gleichgewicht der Rassen in ganz Spira wieder herzustellen , besonders das zwischen Guados und Ronsos.Hilfe bekommt er von den beiden Ronsokindern Lian und Ayde, sowie von Yuna , Rikku und Paine. Er hofft darauf das die drei jungen Frauen Garik Ronso dazu überreden können von seinem Rachefeldzug gegen die Guados abzulassen. Mit Hilfe der jungen Ronsos schafen die Guados es schließlich das Gleichgewicht der Guados und der Ronsos wieder herzustellen.Kehrt man nun zum Macalania-Wald zurück bekommt man von Twamel das Spezial-Kostüm ''Zan Kioh für Paine. Sollte man es nicht schaffen Garik Ronso auf zuhalten. Hat dies keinen Einfluß auf das Spezial-Kostüm Zan Kioh für Paine , da man dies trotzdem bekommt durch die Hilfe von Lian and Ayde. Beziehungsweise weil Yuna ihm erzählt das sie eine Sphäroidjägerin ist,schenkt er Yuna diesen besagten Sphäroid , da er mit diesem wie er zitiert eh nichts anzufangen weiß.